minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Our Final Stand 6: The Return Of Zodiac
We are falling - I think - and I see images that I am not ok with remembering. Different images, ranging from my first friend to when I was locked up in that horrible laboratory, being studied because of my "unusual abilities." Basically scientist speech for: "SHE'S A MONSTER, LOCK HER UP AND STUDY HER CAREFULLY!!" I cover my eyes and ears. This is really painful... Moonlight's P.O.V: I look around the area we're falling. There's images from my old family to when I burned down my old village with Starfright, to when I... killed.. GamerGirl.. I start to cry. This is horrible!! WHY ARE WE HERE?! IT HURTS! Rainmare's P.O.V: I "swim" in the air. "This is fun!" I think. I look at the walls. My eyes widen. I remember these images.. from a thousand years ago.. why!? How does this place know the spot that hurts the most? I cover my eyes, like SweetPsycho is doing. Robloxian's P.O.V: I look around. The place we're falling is dark, but I can see SweetPsycho, Moonlight, and Rainmare either covering their eyes or crying. I feel confused. I check around again. There's nothing.. why are they upset? My P.O.V: I uncover my eyes. I calm down. We are touch the ground. I calm down, and pretend nothing is wrong. There's only one way to go, another cave entrance. I walk towards over to it. Rainmare follows me, then everyone else does. Rainmare taps my shoulder. "tHerE's sOmeThinG i tHinK yoU shOulD kNow, sWeeTpSychO." She starts talking, but I'm barely listening. Henriot walks over to one of the walls. "These aren't walls.. its cloth covering something shiny." He rips off the cloth. Rainmare screams. "STOP!" She covers her face as if it burns. "DON'T LOOK AT THE MIRRORS! DON'T LOOK AT THE MIRRORS!!" I roll my eyes. "Rainmare, I'm pretty sure you're just over-reacting." I stare at the mirror. "See? Nothing's wr-" My eyes widen. The people behind me are dead.. and I'm the one who killed them.... Henriot/Robloxian/Dragon's P.O.Vs: SweetPsycho stumbles backwards, and crashes into Moonlight, whose also looks horrified. I look into the mirror. It's just a normal mirror. Geez, first freaking out about falling, then about a regular mirror? Confusing... Rainmare's P.O.V: I cover my face, shivering. I know how things like that evil mirror and the place we were falling down work. The place we were falling down was made to have images from your life every time you looked at the walls. The mirror is cursed to bend the reality that you see. Basically made to make you think anyone with you or that you love is dead. The one problem? It was cursed to only affect demons, angels, or fallen angels. I uncover one eye, and look at Ray, Lillie, Robloxian, Dragon, and Henriot. They are staring at the mirror, then at me, Moonlight, and SweetPsycho freaking out. "tHeiR aLl coNfuseD.. tHey doN't uNdeRstAnd..." I remember what James told me what to do when I see a cursed mirror like that. "If you can't cover your eyes fast enough, try to cover them with some cloth instead. Actually... here. Here's some masks you can use. You can see out, but no one can see in." Was what he said, before giving me some black masks. I carefully look around for my two affected friends. They look like they're in pain. I crawl over to them, and slap the masks over their eyes. They relax, and look at me. "Thanks, Rainmare." Moonlight says. SweetPsycho seems kinda sad. "Sorry that I didn't listen to you." She says, with an unhappy tone. I smile. "We all make mistakes!" I say, feeling happy because my friends are ok. "Let's go find that person you were trying to find!" My P.O.V: I apologize to Rainmare. I'm so lucky that 1: She's a very forgiving person/angel, and 2: I have her as a friend. We continue walking down the cave. It's dark and spooky. We get to what looks like the end, and there's a staff that looks like it was stabbed into the stone ground. "This is weird and creepy..." Henriot nervously says. "So." A echo-y and kinda celestial sounding voice says to us, almost as he/she knew we'd be there.. "You found me and my personal Hell. Odd, that you found this place... most demons stay away from here.." ''Moonlight twitches a little. I can sense her slight anger. The person speak apparently senses it too. ''"Don't even think about it, Moonlight. I can end you in a heartbeat.. or I would, but that's rude." "How do you know her!? Do you know the rest of us too?!" Dragon demands. "You don't need to know, and yes. Now, why are you here?" "We're here to ask Zodiac for assistance to defeat the demons we fought 5 years ago. They returned." Lillie says, a little scared. The person laughs a bit. "Whose the demon? The demons that the world sees are SweetPsycho and Moonlight." A T.V spawns in 3 feet in front of us, turned on to a news channel. The news reporter starts talking. "In an unexpected turn of events, it turns out that SweetPsycho and Moonlight are the ones who brought the demons back. More on tha-" The T.V disappears. "I can help you, believe me. I'll assist you, which will clear your names. In return, you try in all your power to release me from here." I think for a few seconds. "OK!" I agree. "Mind showing yourself? Are you Zodiac's helper or something?" The person drops from the ceiling, and we all gasp at the same time. =+*To Be Continued*+= Part 7: Our Final Stand 7: OriginsCategory:SweetPsychoGamerGirl Category:Our Final Stand